plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 9
Hi Someone456 Thanks for your words. I'm still pretty new around here and... yes, I'm still a bit childish. Your and every people's advice, I can understand and will change everything to make myself better and much better than that. Otherwise, I didn't mean to destroy everything, they are just my mistakes, because sometimes I don't know if I add them is true. Anyway, I appreciate all and just remember it to do next time. Also, "Huey" isn't my real name. My name is found by my English teacher. He's from California and told me that I'm pretty good at grammar, but I still think I'm bad and useless... Thank you for little chat. Uselessguy (talk) 14:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) can i put premiun plants photo in my country and can you open chat--Electric Plants (talk) 16:14, July 20, 2014 (UTC) no this http://prntscr.com/447jx5 donot add it if yes --Electric Plants (talk) 16:22, July 20, 2014 (UTC) why do you edit gallarys and say facepalm and can i add thoose photos to plants gallery http://prntscr.com/447jx5--[[User:Electric Plants|Electric Plants]] (talk) 10:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) oh sorry which plant i can add its gallery and i want to know can i add this http://prntscr.com/447jx5 --Electric Plants (talk) 10:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) can you open chat to tell you--Electric Plants (talk) 10:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) can i add galleries for plants that appear in pvz 1 and 2 --Electric Plants (talk) 11:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I am adding conehead , bucket head and flag zombies gallery--Electric Plants (talk) 14:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) can i add imp too and the plants that appear in the both games --Electric Plants (talk) 14:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) and gallery of faited zombies--Electric Plants (talk) 15:05, July 21, 2014 (UTC) USELESSGUY Hi Someone456, I thought all plants and zombies pages are needed making galleries. Now I understand and thank for notes. Uselessguy (talk) 10:11, July 22, 2014 (UTC) --THE END-- Crazy Orb page I created an page last night before you and me sleep ( around 10pm HK time), it's named Crazy Orb, but I don't have much time to do any edit on it. Now (7:35 HK time) I found the page was deleted, What Happened? NapalmRosalina (talk) 23:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Someone! Just as the message says :) -3primetime3- (talk) 02:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi. I want to ask for your approval in something -- but of course, feel free to reject it if you find it's wrong :). Firstly, in the Gallery of plants, I see the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures section has 6 images per row, which makes it very neat and clear, so I want to ask for your approval to makes the other sections the same with 6 images per row. Secondly, I want to request the colored links for the articles: Magic Vine (replaced Magic Cirrus), Sod, Winter Melon (PvZO), Venus Flytrap (PvZO) and Fire Peashooter. Thirdly, happy late birthday. And lastly, thank you very much for your time. RoseXinh (talk) 15:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thank you very much. RoseXinh (talk) 15:38, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I made a edit at Melon-pult, because it's not one second for a peashooter to fire a pea. (1.4 seconds actually) You undo my edition, and could you change it back? And would you give me your reply? Davidhu127 (talk) 10:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) OK, I understand. And thanks for replying! Davidhu127 (talk) 10:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Could I add a little discription onto it? Just in case of misunderstanding Davidhu127 (talk) 12:02, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Vote Hey neighbor(because we both live in Hong Kong), could you please vote on my user right request page if you have time? I've been waiting for your vote for forever(just joking). Sincerely, NapalmRosalina. NapalmRosalina (talk) 09:07, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Giving Warnings and Blocks zomeone456, this iz a zombie hear. Me want two haf a leaderbord rank like u. u must hav sweet, jucy brainz. Sincerleee. i, zombie p.s. soree for bad grammer be cuz i zombee not good at keybord. should have made crazee pot guy type for zombie. i eat his brainz then aniway. Can u translate this mini-game's name to English? Yu Yu Hakusho 07:17, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Some Requests from 3primetime3 Hey Someone! Wow, you are 223 edits away from 20000 edits on this wiki! That is nice. If possible, could you spare some of your time for a few requests from me? *User:NapalmRosalina had made edits to the first 32 levels of PVZ and then for some reason stopped, accidentally destroying the current formatting of PVZ levels that we have. Therefore I have tried to fix it up by editing all of the levels pages again. Besides Level 5-8 through 5-10 (as I haven't looked at them yet), do the pages look consistent? *I remember that you recommended Hawk as he is good at coding. However, since his last edit on this wiki was 10 days ago, I suspect that he may not be active for a while longer. Therefore, I shall ask you. I found out the potential bugs on my last coding, so now it is just implementing it on this wiki. Could you please copy and paste a few things on administrator-only areas for me? Based on 100% agreement on this blog post, the community has decided to add in a world clock. In order to do so, I need your help. The coding that Wintermelon43 incorporated for me on MediaWiki:Common.js had some errors. I fixed it and incorporated some other neat gismos for admins to experiment with. Could you please revert Wintermelon's edit and add a few things for me? **http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js - Could you please copy and paste the code from this link onto the PVZ wikia Common.js? What this will do is add a one-click delete page. If there is a vandal who inserts spam pages, you can easily click the two buttons "Spam" and "Vandal" to delete the page and add the reason "Spam" or "Vandalism" as the reason for deletion. It also shows anonymous users' IP addresses, but that may not be useful here :) *http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3ACommon.css - Could you please copy and paste the code onto the bottom of Common.css? I'm not sure what exactly this piece of computer coding does, but it is on the other wikias I participate in, so yeah. I really hope that copying and pasting these will not damage anything that the wiki has right now. But doing this will mean so much to me. Again, thank you for your time! -3primetime3- (talk) Okay, I have incorporated the changes and demoted myself. Thank you. You can refresh the page to see it. However, I may have removed some important coding that this wiki relied on, although I don't see anything changed whatsoever. Is it possible that you can direct administrator attention to my most recent blog post here to determine if these extra computer codings are needed? -3primetime3- (talk) 08:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Highlight Why did you remove the highlight from my vote page? Please explain. NapalmRosalina (talk) 14:12, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Breakfast (talk) 03:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Problem Hey Someone! When you temporarily promote me, I didn't do anything with the template an boxes. The changes I did to common.js do not seem to be related to the templates. I will look over template:navbox as it looks like that is where the new problem is. I will inform you again when I fix it. -3primetime3- (talk) 16:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Actually, when I logged on to my computer instead of my iPad, I don't see a problem at all. They seem to be working normally, actually! Maybe someone fixed them when I went upstairs to downstairs. Or sometimes Wikia Community Central experiments with something which temporarily disrupts other templates. I remember when every single template from CCSW didn't work, which was horrible! Usually, the wikia fixes itself, which is probably what happened here. -3primetime3- (talk) 17:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Reverse456 (talk) 05:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I like to point out that the fact I posted about the citrus cactus was true that he is the only male cactus can you add it bake in can you cote and highlight this thread http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147141 --Electric Plants (talk)